


Riding Excitement

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: '80s, '80s cars, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Mechanophilia, Pontiac Fiero, Vaginal Sex, objectophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Courtney downright loved '80s sports cars. By that, she means engaging with them in a rather...sexual way.Yes, that's exactly what it sounds like.
Kudos: 5





	Riding Excitement

Facing the door to the garage that held her mate, she always got a little giddy at the possibilities of what car it could be. Closing her eyes to add to the suspense of it, she opened the door and walked in. Then, she opened her eyes. 

Before her was a sleek, sexy Blaze Red Pontiac Fiero! Getting closer, he also looked like the type that would absolutely _nail_ her! 

Giving the cue to the cameraman, she positioned herself upon the Fiero's hood, so he could get a good shot of how her bikini matched the car's paint (that could explain why she was asked to wear it).

_3,2,1,Action!_

Courtney started by gliding her hands across the gleaming finish of the hood, eventually working her way off it, and towards the bumper, the camera following her. Now by the side of it, halfway there, she noticed the rear wheels were lifted up slightly more than the front's. Taking advantage of this, putting her body underneath the bumper, facing up, Courtney just happened to grab a part of the car for leverage. At the same time, she felt a...dent? Something like a dent. It was small, and felt smoother in comparison to the surrounding underbody. After gliding her fingertip across the bump, she began to feel it _grow._ Not only that, but at the same time, it appeared to have grown even bigger by the second. Once the pointed nub stopped growing, the tip, in all its plump, acorn-shaped goodness. In the same color as its owner (red), no less! With the camera zooming in on the action (or what was to be the start of some), she Courtney lightly kissed the mouthwatering tip. The car whined (like a bad brake sound) in pleasure and eased back on his rear wheels just slightly, as he prepared for the inevitable. As Courtney added her tongue along with her lips,the Fiero's cock grew it way out of its sheath, standing proudly erect on its own. 

"My _God_ ," she mumbled as the tip trembled while it leaked big globs of precome that eventually dripped onto the concrete floor. Just watching that damn thing throb with want got Courtney to (finally) touching herself. First off went the bikini top. Her breasts, heaping handfuls that practically were overflowing that top anyway, sported hard nipples that pointed enough for her to flick. Getting erotic thoughts of what she could do with that car's "extra part" promptly got her stripping out of the last piece of clothing on her. 

Now moving back to the front of the car, her blond mound and delicate, moistening lips were now free for the Fiero to do his bidding. Facing it yet again, this time nude, she teased with her clit, hoping to gain his attention. It worked. A little _too_ well.

Picking up the scent of the heat just wafting off her sweet pussy, the car inched forward, curious about what he could do to it.

"You want a taste?" She cooed, exposing her outer vaginal folds. Once it was close enough, she sat on the floor, legs bent back. The perfect position. The cold, smooth metal was the first to meet her sensitive flesh, causing her to flinch slightly. That didn't bother him one bit, as his meaty tongue took long, _hard_ laps at her cunt, its juices flowing right onto the tongue and into his mouth.

_Slurp!_

_Lick!_

"Ugghh." Courtney groaned as she submitted to the piece of muscle that was squirming and pressing its way into her.

"Uh! Oh! Uh-AH!" Getting well over his fill of her sweet, creamy juices, the tongue jerked itself right out, leaving her lips to flop closed from the emptiness. Good thing it wasn't going to be empty for long. 

Courtney took one final look at the Pontiac's member, it had _definitely_ changed just from just licking her alone. For one, it was certainly _harder_ _,_ pointing like an arrow, right to its prize. Getting a bit too excited, the car started forward, nearly running her over.

"Woah! Easy there, boy! At least let me get into position first!" Lying on her back, as straight as a board, the car got the hint and slowly inched over her body. 

_Here it comes!_

The firm, rubbery tip popped right into her, as she whimpered at the sensation of being opened up yet again. Once it disappeard into the blonde's fleshy goodness, the Fiero revved in effort, trying to bury the rest of his shaft in at the same time.

"Oh god. Too much!" she panted out. 

But the car just wasn't paying attention to her cries. With just a couple more hard, painful thrusts, her walls were eventually pushed to their limits, being stretched like never before to fit the girth of the sportscar's cock. 

"AHHGH! Oh, F-fuck!" 

Once her formerly-tight cunt took quite the beating, Courtney could finally catch her breath. Her knees buckled from all the rough assault. Her warm, moist, dripping-wet walls then accepted the throbbing meat, wrapping themselves around every heavenly inch of it all. 

"Ohh, _yess._ That's what I _needed!"_ she purred.

Once he got up enough torque and energy to go on, that signature "Iron Duke" engine got him to pounding again, more and more of her cream building up with each of them.

"Oh _god!_ _"_ she strained, cowering backwards as the Fiero buried himself as deep as possible, deep enough to _load_ her up when he burst. When it _did_ come to the long-awaited orgasm(s), all hell broke loose. A near-literal roar from the engine preceded a mammoth load of steaming-hot Pontiac Fiero come that filled her to the brim.

After a minute or two of lying on the cold garage floor, womb bloated with seed, Courtney's cunt loosened up enough for the car's dick to slide out from all the slickness, the tuckered-out lady sighing in great relief in response to such an _explosion_ inside her. Last, but not least, the camera _did_ happen to catch the tired member squirt out one final rope of his goo, right onto Courtney's outer lips.


End file.
